


Blood Red

by HeartsAndSpades



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Sorrow, Vampire!Phil, YouTube, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsAndSpades/pseuds/HeartsAndSpades
Summary: It’s a late November night in 2012 and Phil decides to go for walk. He gets attacked by a woman in a dark alley. Phil comes out with a lot more than he bargained for. His main concern is with his best friend, Dan, who may be a little more than a best friend in his mind. Will he be able to keep him and Dan safe from what he’s becoming?





	1. Late Night Walks

The sound of loud, intimidating thunder echoed throughout the entire flat. We lived in London, so this type of weather was a common occurrence. I stared at the digital numbers displayed on the small black clock on the nightstand, 2:57 am. Dan was either asleep like a normal human at this time, or awake on Tumblr. I assume the first because besides the thunder, the flat was silent, the only sound I could hear was the rain and cars on the nearby road.  
I had no idea why I was up at this time, I usually was asleep, but tonight I had trouble trying to sleep and get comfortable. It just felt like something was off, I couldn’t precisely tell what, but just something.   
The flat was a cool temperature because of the crisp November air. The leaves had all fallen off the trees outside and snow would be in the near future. In my mind, I wanted to enjoy the cool fall weather before it disappeared into freezing cold ice and snow.

My mind being stronger than logic lead me to get dressed in jeans and a jumper. I pulled one of my old dark coats over my shoulders, the padding lining the coat making my already broad shoulders look larger and more intimidating. I pushed my jet black fringe out of my crystal blue eyes, for 2012, my hair still looked like it was from 2006. My paper white skin contrasted greatly against my dark outfit.

I quietly slipped out of my bedroom and down the hall. Silently I made my way down our many staircases till I reached the bottom landing. I slid into a pair of faded black converse and went out the door. It was odd creeping through our building this late at night for no reason.  
Once I actually got outside, I noticed how dimly lit the streets were. It was creepy, but for once I didn’t really mind. It all seemed to kinda fit in a strange way. The cold nipped at my face as I walked down the dark sidewalk. 

My shoes only made soft thuds as I padded down the road. For London the streets seemed deserted. Few cars passed by me and not many people were around. We were in the more calm part of London, but around here it was more shady than the main part of the city. Every other wall turned into a dark alley.  
I could feel my cheeks slowly turning red at the low temperatures, but I didn’t really mind. Tonight I really wasn’t minding anything honestly. 

I was slouched over with my fringe covering over half of my face. I was tall, over 6 foot, and looked a bit menacing in the dim moonlight. It was then I noticed it was actually a full moon, a blood moon to be specific. It was a orange-red colour and helped the nights feel.  
The rain was letting up a bit, but the thunder wasn’t, every now and then there was a flash of lightning in the pitch black sky. It was very beautiful, before now I had never noticed how pretty the night truly was.   
As I stared at the moon, I didn’t really pay attention to my surroundings, I was distracted, I didn’t think that anything would happen, but oh was I wrong. I was suddenly pulled into a side alley. It was dark to the point I could barely see a thing except shadowy outlines. I let out a yelped when sharp nails dug into my wrists almost drawing blood. Another hand slipped over my mouth.  
I was stunned, this was how I was going to die, a dark alley at 3 am in London. Stupid. I was so stupid to come out here without anything to help defend myself. 

“You look delicious, so scared, trembling in my grasp.” purred a female voice right next to my ear. 

Her remark only making me shake more with fear.

“Ha, how pathetic, I could just eat you up.” she said with a wicked laugh.

Then without warning I felt two sharp points sink into my neck, it burned like hell fire. A burning sensation ripped through my body. I screamed out in pain and agony, it hurt like hell. Everywhere burned.   
Tears flooded my eyes and streamed down my skin. I was dying, I never even got to say goodbye to my family, friends, nobody. Not even Dan. My mind then was attacked by thoughts of Dan, How would he do without me? Would his depression come back? Would he do something stupid?  
With all of these thoughts racing through my mind, I hardly noticed the sharp points pulling out of my neck and my body slinking to the dirty pavement.   
A freezing cold hand slipped under my chin forcing me to look up into the eyes of my attacker. They were a deep red colour, in her mouth were sharp fangs covered with blood, my blood. 

“Hello, aren’t you a pretty one, I’ll tell you what, I like you, so I’ll let you live under one condition.” She said with a terribly wicked smile.

“Hmm?” I asked not being able to form true words in my drained state. 

She brought her own wrist up to her bloody mouth and ran her fangs along it, cutting it open and letting deep red block flow freely from it. She crouched down to me.  
“Drink.” she said shoving her bleeding wrist to my mouth. 

I attempted to deny the oozing blood from entering my mouth, but she dug her nails into my arm making me let my mouth slip open in surprise. It was then I felt thick, sweet blood, like wine, trickle down my throat.

I started to fall, my eyes were hooded and my mouth agape. 

“Goodbye Love, see you on the streets.” She laughed as she vanished down the dark alley.  
********  
When I opened my eyes, I was greeted by light, bright light. I groaned, everywhere hurt and my neck stung.  
I got up, my bones cracking in the process. I was still in the black trench coat and jeans. I was still somewhat damp from the rain which had probably stopped earlier this morning.   
I looked down at my hands, they looked paler than usual, most likely from the cold or something. I walked out of the alley onto the sidewalk which had people rushing on it going every which way.   
A lady looked at me funny and so did some young kids. I heard a couple people mumble “Freak” as they passed. Was I really in that bad of shape?

I looked at my reflection on a store window, my eyes were darker than normal and my skin was oddly pale, but what stood out most was the fact I had dried blood around my mouth. The lady attacking me and feeding me her blood came back to me. Fuck.   
I spit onto the sleeve of my coat and wiped it away. I then noticed how much sharper my canines were. They were now basically fangs. Fangs?! What the hell?  
Things then started to click in my mind, the lady who attacked me was a vampire, and she turned me into a vampire, the blood, fangs, pale skin, it all made sense. Then it hit me, I’ll have to kill people. My eyes started to tear up, I was a monster, I’ll have to suck the life out of people.   
Oh god, Dan! Shit! I looked at one of the clocks displayed on a shop, 11:39 am.   
I started running back towards our flat, he is probably worried that I’m dead or something.Well, I mean I guess I am.  
As I ran I bumped into a few people, they shouted aggressive remarks toward me, but I didn’t pay attention in the slightest, the only thing In my mind was Dan, I needed to get to Dan.


	2. Alone In A Flat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan Wakes Up alone in the flat, after hours of no Phil, he starts to worry.

Dan’s POV

I woke up this morning at 10:30 to an eerily quiet flat. As I got out of bed I quickly realized how cold the air was in our apartment. I was wearing nothing but black boxers, but I doubt that Phil would mind.   
I stretched and made my way out of my monochrome room and into our colourful lounge. It was odd the T.V. wasn’t on nor was the fireplace. Phil usually turns them on and makes me and him coffee, so me being such a great roommate made coffee for both of us and set up the lounge.I curled myself up into a ball with a fuzzy blanket tucked in around me and watched a rerun episode of Death Note, since I promised Phil that I wouldn’t go ahead. 

After about 30 minutes, it was a bit past 11, I decided that I should wake Phil up or at least check on him because he almost never sleeps in this late. When I reached his bedroom door I noticed that it was slightly open, we both always sleep with our doors closed. Hmm. I knocked softly on the door frame just in case he actually was awake, but to no avail I was met with silence. I gently pushed the door open and was greeted by an empty room. Where was Phil?

I went back to my room and threw on some lounging clothes that very well could be Phil’s and grabbed my phone. I checked the date to make sure that we had no place to be, November 29th, 2012. There shouldn’t be anything today? I called his cellphone, but I could hear it’s ringtone from his room. Fuck, he never leaves home without his phone. Where the hell is he?  
After about 30 or 40 minutes of making calls to our friends I was about ready to give up. He was absolutely no where to be found. I wiped my tears that had started in the last 10 minutes. He would know if he left to at least bring his phone or write a note or something! It was then with my face pale and eyes red rimmed with tears that I heard a knock on the door. 

I ran down to the door. Praying that it was Phil. I opened the door to find a hunched over Phil that was wet and tired looking. 

“Fuck, Where the bloody hell have you been?!” I asked wrapping him in a hug.

Still looking at the ground he replied with “I was…out?” he answered his voice a bit scratchier than usual. 

“I’ve been worried sick about you, when I got up I assumed that you were still asleep and then a little later, I decided to wake you up, but when you weren’t in your room, I tried to call you, but your phone was still in your room and I tried to call friends, but nobody seemed to have a clue where you were, and fuck, don’t do that to me!” I rambled on.

“Don’t worry I’m fine.” he said and looked up to meet my red eyes.

He looked different? He seemed almost paler, but not in a good way almost like a corpse with a greenish tinge, I suppose that’s what he gets for going out in this weather for god knows how long. His hair was matted looking and still relatively damp, how long was he out? But the most surprising thing were his eyes, they looked darker, still kinda blue but they looked like someone spilled ink on them. It was all concerning, but I brushed it off because he’s been out for over 3 or 4 hours, he’ s expected to look terrible. 

He smiled a tight smile that really didn’t meet his eyes.

“Want to watch some Death Note or something? I made coffee?” I asked him.

“I’d love to, want me to make breakfast because I’m starving.” he said offering me his beautiful, genuine smile that could light up the world. 

“I’ll help.” I said,starting to walk back up our stairs, “But your still not off the hook for leaving and not telling me where you were going.” I tutted over my shoulder.

“Didn’t expect you to.” he mumbled my way. 

“Let’s talk about this after breakfast.” I reply.

“Deal.” he said easily jogging up past me, where the hell did he get this burst of energy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what exactly I'm doing with this fic, so you can suggest things if you'd like.


	3. Feeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil goes out for snack.

Phil’s Pov.  
*3 years later*  
Honest to god I’ve been meaning to tell Dan about my certain..problems, but it never was something I could bring up, I know many people would argue against that, but seriously life’s so much more complicated now, yet so much easier.  
3 years ago I had a run in with a hungry vampire that didn’t go to well and that leads me to today, I haven’t changed much from 2012. My hair got a bit shorter, but that’s about it. Dan never really noticed much of change, we had a few incidents in 2012, but that’s all. I think I’ve been hiding this “secret” pretty well for the time being. I was still me, I was still Phil, the nerdy YouTuber who lives with his best friend. Nothing is different, except my diet.  
I learned that actual vampires aren’t how they are made out to be in movies. They are stronger and faster, yes, but they don’t sparkle or go on vicious killing rampages, usually. I can still eat normal food, but it doesn’t full-fill my actual hunger. I learned to be content with these circumstances.  
I was pondering on the sofa in the lounge about these last few years until my thoughts were interrupted by a tired Dan. 

“Phil, What time is it?” he asked groggily walking out of the hallway into the lounge. 

“Six, what are you doing up sleepy head?” I said with a snicker as he sat down next to me,his presence making me feel happy and warm (as I could be).

“I forgot to close my curtains last night, so the sun rudely attacked me this morning.” he said with a yawn.

He then made grabby hands toward my coffee. We shared a lot of stuff and this was one of those moments where we didn’t care.  
I smiled at him and handed him my warm mug. He took a sip and made a slight face at the taste.

“It’s still too sweet.” he said scrunching his nose in a adorable way. 

“Sorry, Mr. ILikeBlackCoffee, I prefer mine a little sweet, I’ve cut back a bit on the sugar.” I said mentally adding ‘Because that’s how you like it.’ although I would never admit it. 

He grunted in response sipping lightly on the bitter substance.

“What are you watching?” he asked me, his caramel eyes flickering towards the television. 

“Criminal Minds.” I replied.

“You and those bloody crime shows.” he said playfully rolling his eyes.

“ You know you enjoy them too, even if you don’t say it aloud.” I said smiling, my tongue poking out the corner of my mouth the way I hate.

For the rest of the morning we sat there talking and paying half attention to the show playing in the background. Dan was so cute in the mornings, though he’s always cute in my mind.  
The day went by with puns, food, gaming, and editing some videos, so basically our average day. Though as the night came I knew I had to go out and get a snack seeing as I haven’t eaten in the last 2 days and my hunger was getting quite strong.  
At about 11 pm, I got up from the lounge where we were finishing an anime. 

“I think I’m gonna go for a walk around town.” I said heading toward the stairs.

“Want me to come with you?” Dan asked over his shoulder. 

“No thanks, just wanna clear my thoughts and get a little fresh air.” I reply the lie slipping out smoothly and easily.

“Mkay, I’ll wait for you.” he said. 

“You don’t have to.” I called back as I went down the stairs.

I slipped on a jacket and headed out our door. I used to never go out while Dan was awake, but one time he heard my go out and was concerned and came after me, I noticed him before he could see anything he wasn’t supposed to, but I don’t want that to happen again, so I just decided it would be easier to tell him than him be concerned about my whereabouts.  
I wandered around until I reached the shady, dimly lit, part of town. There was a semi-large bar around here that underage teens went to. I never went after someone who looked to be younger than 22 though. I always felt bad when I feed, I know I need to do it to live, but it just makes me feel guilty on the inside, I’ve learned to deal with it better over the last few years, but it still affects me.  
I stood on the edge of an alley, scanning the crowd waiting for a drunk person to stumble this way.  
A couple minutes a girl who looked around 27 with dyed blonde hair and fake tan skin wobbled out, her slutty dress barely covering her upper thighs as she clumsily walked. She was wearing to much makeup that now was running down her sloppily put together face and heels that made her stumble more than she already was.  
I slid swiftly out of my hiding place, so I was near her. Her dull green eyes looked me up and down skimming my body like it was a product of sorts. She smiled a drunken smile at me and winked. 

“Heeey there, what are you doing here?” she asked slurring her words and batting her fake eyelashes towards me.

“I was just walking around and came over here to talk to the sexist girl in the place.” I said smoothly making eye contact and giving her a slight smirk. The lying and falseness of it all killing me slightly on the inside.

“Oh, I see, how about you tell me your name and maybe we can go to my place and….talk a little.” she said her high pitched voice ringing through my keen ears. Any straight guy would probably jump on that offer. 

“I’m Phil, and you are?” I asked my stance graceful and sexual as I could make it.

“Rebecca.” she or Rebecca said sexually licking her glossy red lips. 

“How about we head over to my place?” I said placing my hand on the small of her back. 

She giggled “Suuure.” her eyes mischievous.

I guided her toward a dark alley about 5 minutes from the bar. 

“This way?” she asked dumbly looking up at me with faux innocent eyes. 

“Short cut, gets us there faster.” I reply not missing a beat. 

“Okaay” she said simply believing me. You could obviously tell all she wanted was sex, which from an outside stand point it could seem I wanted it too, but all I wanted was a quick snack. 

I pulled her in the alley further, my grip a bit too tight on her thin arm. 

“Ow, rough are we?” she asked seductively.

“Hm.” I grunted in response starting to let off my act some. 

I pushed her against a brick wall her back meeting the chilled stone. 

“Gonna make out a little?” she whispered against the shell of my ear. 

“No, I’m gonna kill you, don’t struggle, if you do it’ll hurt.” I said my voice deep and murky. 

“What?! Your joking right? The hell?” she slurred and yelled, twisting in my grasp. 

“Sorry.” I say my voice unapologetic to most. 

I sink my fangs into her small neck, I felt the arteries breaking as they sink in. She screamed, but eventually it ceased. I gulped down gallons of her thick, sweet, blood. It was like sugar, it got me on a rush, adrenaline pumping through my veins. My eyes slipped close, enjoying the filling sensation.  
As she starts to slide down, I grip her back and pull her against me, her lifeless body near drained. I pulled my fangs out and looked at her face. Her eyes were blissfully closed and her face void of colour. She looked calm in a strange way though.  
I picked her up bridal style and carried her dead body to a nearby dumpster, I put her in one of the decently empty trash bags, her body contorted into it’s odd shape.  
I took a small mirror out of my pocket, I kept it with me for moments like this. I looked over my face to make sure no remainder of blood was present. Wiping my mouth off, I started to head back toward the flat. This is my life, waking up, eating breakfast, talking with Dan, having secret love for Dan. eat dinner, kill, repeat.  
I jogged hastily, my movements swift and quick. I got home in less than 10 minutes, for most people this walk would be more like 20 minutes though.  
I quietly slipped through the front door, hanging up my jacket and going up the stairs. I walked into the lounge to see Dan still awake on his computer, typical. I walked over and sat down on the sofa. Dan at first looked a little off put, but then he changed his face to a half smile. We spent the rest of the night curled up until Dan fell asleep. I then carried him to his room and kissed his forehead softly. He was the most gorgeous person, Everything was nearly perfect. Close enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to discontinue this fic. I have been very busy with school and no time to actually write. I've also lost interest in this fic altogether. I'm sorry to those who've enjoyed it, I won't delete it, but I won't continue. If you'd like to repossess this fic, just message me. Again I am sorry. ~Jess

**Author's Note:**

> Tell Me How I Did.


End file.
